


Thief

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Series: #SpnStayAtHome2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #SpnStayAtHome | SPN Stay at Home Challenge, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Hurt Dean Winchester, I'm Sorry, M/M, Magic, Or People, Sad Castiel (Supernatural), Sad Dean Winchester, Why Did I Write This?, Winged Castiel (Supernatural), no beta we die like men, no beta we die like people, or women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: #SpnStayAtHomePrompt 3 ~ ThiefCas freezes, he can hear movement - footsteps - on the floor above him. He knew that this was going to be a dangerous job, the owner of the house is a light sleeper and despite his best efforts, he knows he wasn't completely silent.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: #SpnStayAtHome2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705303
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Are you proud guys!! I remembered that date and time existed just so that I could post this on the correct day!!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Cas freezes, he can hear movement - footsteps - on the floor above him. He knew that this was going to be a dangerous job, the owner of the house is a light sleeper and despite his best efforts, he knows he wasn't completely silent.

He quickly glances around the room, one item. That's all he needs and then he can get out of here and be done with this life, never to steal again. He knows it's somewhere in this room, possibly in a draw or on a shelf, the only question is where.

His higher-ups had been clear, infiltrate the human world, hide in plain sight, get in - in any way possible - and once you're trusted and the moon is right, grab the gem and get it back to them. Once he's done that he's free to do whatever he wants. He's free, the owner is safe from the side effects of owning a gem like that, everyone is happy.

The footsteps get louder and Cas groans silently. Even though he'd been staying as still as he could since he first heard the footsteps, he must have been heard before then. Even if the owner thinks the noises are simply a misplaced bee, he will come and check it out. That's just how he is. Always trying to fight the good fight, even when the only thing needing help is a small insect.

A sudden flash of red out of the corner of his eye has Cas turning, trying to track the origin of the sparkle without making too much noise. His wings brush the desk, knocking a pile of papers to the ground and creating a loud crash, but Cas doesn't care anymore. The footsteps have turned into running as the owner gets closer to the door, but Cas is already reaching out, grabbing the red gem and pulling his wings up around him, hiding his face.

The door crashes open as Dean bursts inside, his emerald eyes flashing around, trying to find the source of the noise and Cas knows he's found. It doesn't matter anymore though, Cas has the gem, all that's left to do is escape and he doesn't need to remain undetected to do that.

"Stop! Thief!" Dean shouts and Cas sighs, rolling his eyes slightly at Dean thinking yelling 'stop' would change anything. He keeps his wings high, not wanting Dean to see his face. He wants a second chance, he didn't want this to ruin everything he's started to hold dear in the last few months.

He grips the gem tighter, whirling around and trying to find a way out. He could have screamed when he realised that there weren't any windows, the only way out is the door which Dean is blocking. He guesses it makes sense, this is where Dean keeps all his important files - so important that even after a couple of months dating, Cas still doesn't know anything kept in there - but it didn't make it any less annoying. Good house design was every thief's nightmare.

Cas runs forwards hoping that Dean will do the clever thing and jump out of the way, allowing Cas to escape.

He really underestimated his boyfriend's stupidity because instead of moving away, Dean reaches out and grabs Cas, trying to apprehend him.

Cas also underestimated Dean's strength which was how he found himself, a few seconds later, lying on the ground with Dean staring down at his face, pure horror filling his eyes.

"Cas?" Dean says and Cas hates how his voice trembles. Dean should only ever sound like that for one reason and it is not because Cas is stealing from him in the middle of the night. "Why are you in my house in the middle of the night? And why do you have wings?"

"Dean," Cas gasps, "I-" he starts saying that he can explain, but cuts himself off. He really can't explain. All he wanted was to hide his identity, then once everything was done he could return and everything could be as perfect as it had been before. Now - now Dean knows it's him, Dean knows about his wings. How can he stay now? Now that his secret is out of the bag?

Dean's eyes dart around for a while, as though it will answer all his questions, before they land on the red gem still held in Cas' hand.

"You were stealing from me?" Dean asks, his tone frighteningly empty. Cas looks desperately into his eyes, hoping to find something to tell I'm that the Dean he loves is still there, but his eyes are cold. Dean has already accepted the fact that Cas was only there to steal the gem off him, that was why he was there all along.

And okay, maybe it used to be fact. But now? Cas loves Dean more than anything else, but he needs him to be safe, and to do that, he needs to take the gem before anyone else comes looking for it.

With a careful flap of his wings, and a shift of his weight, he flips them over, so he's on top of Dean.

"I'm sorry Dean," Cas whispers, feeling almost like anything above a whisper will break everything.

"What are you doing Cas?" Dean asks harshly, waving his hands at Cas' hand which still holds the gem, his wings, and the general area.

"I- I can't explain right now," Cas apologises, "And I'm sorry, I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"Trying to keep me safe!" Dean gasps, somehow managing to sound strong even while terrified. And doesn't that hurt? The man he loves is scared of him because he has wings and because he's doing all this. "How is any of this keeping me safe?"

"I'm sorry," Cas says one more time, "I love you," he promises, holding eye contact with Dean for a full minute before pushing off Dean and using his wings to speed his way out of the door. He's out the door before Dean can ever stand, blending into the night as he flies away.

He's going to give the gem to his higher-ups, he's going to free himself and Dean. And then? Then he's going to return. 

All he can hope is that Dean allows him to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!!  
> If you would be able to, please drop a quick kudos or comment!!!  
> Stay safe!!


End file.
